Seventh Year Adventures
by CDidgery
Summary: Leah Evan’s Seventh Year at Hogwarts, as the war between Voldermort and Potter is rising to the breaking point. How does Cedric Didgery fit into all this? Simple... He's right in the middle. AU'ish/WIP/mix between Cannon/OOC. Full details inside!
1. Chapter One: Of silk and satin

**Seventh Year Adventures:**

_Disclosure and Author's Corner:_

_Apparently it's been so long since I last uploaded a story that I nearly forgot how to do it! Thankfully it didn't take too long to remember again. So I'm back with another story, once again based around that lovely couple of the ever-charming Miss Leah Evans, and that still-charismatic Mr. Cedric Didgery. _

_'Course I'm not making a profit off this work, and all Potter rights are held by J.K.R. & Co. _

_Leah Evans as a character is used under permission from the wonderful __**LeahElizabeth**__. Thank you once again Darlin' for allowing me access to her. She has become an anchor for Cedric, and without her he's lost. _

_As for the actual story itself… Well it's a love story. Not the typical mushy-gushy love story, though. The rating on this fiction has been set for a reason, as it does contain adult language and adult situations including but not limited to: male/male slash both implied and graphic; female/male implied and graphic; acts of violence; non-consensual sexual acts and solo play. If any of this bothers you, as much as I'd love to have you read this fic, perhaps it may not be the best choice for you. _

_If you're still game, then sit back, enjoy, and read away. The main plot all takes place in Leah's Seventh Year at Hogwarts, as the war between Voldermort and Potter rises to the breaking point. For those who've never read any of my work before; the Didgery I write is far from the Diggory who existed in the books. I suppose mine is almost border-line original now… But I've never really given it a whole lot of thought before. There's going to be many mentions of other Original chars, as well as a whole host of the cannons right from the book. I'll try to keep my A.C. notes up to date, but will not commit to anything. _

_Of course, if you're still really unsure on things you can always leave me a comment about that. I'll do my best to catch you up. ~.^ _

_I'm also not sure how often my updates are going to be. The entire plot line has been drafted, but I only do my writing at work so I make no promises!_

_Feel free to leave a review, as feedback is always welcome. If you feel the need to flame, at least be decent about it and tell me what you don't like about it… There's always room for improvement. _

_Oh yeah, before I forget: I is Canadian! Therefore, some of my words may look like they're spelt wrong… They're not. _

_Enjoy! _

_CDidgery_

Chapter One: **Of silk and satin.**

Cedric felt as though he were floating, caught between worlds in that wonderful space of not sleeping, but not being awake either. His entire body was wrapped in warmth, the satin sheets feeling like air against him... Wait...

Both eyes opened quickly to the sight of a slowly rotating ceiling fan, blinking rapidly to bring the room into focus. Hogwarts had good taste, but satin sheets were even beyond its means. Which meant he was no longer at Hogwarts. He attempted to move, but an unrecognized weight on his chest prevented that from happening. Sighing, he relaxed into the sea of pillows behind him, racking his brain to figure out why he was back at his flat, rather than being back at Hogwarts, where he should have been.

A soft sigh of contentment drew him sharply from his thoughts, turning his attention to that weight on his chest. Silken strands of brownish red hair splayed out over his bare skin, that familiar scent of lavender shampoo filling his nose with every breath; those wonderfully soft fingers drawing idle circles on his chest. Her breathing told him she was still sleeping, but those soft little moans gave him the impression her dreams were most... desirable.

What the heck was Leah Evans doing in his bed?

Careful as to not wake her, he shifted a bit, raking his fingers through his own midnight locks, sighing deeply. Perhaps he was over-reacting a bit. After all, a man and a woman could share the same bed and be innocent about it... Granted it didn't happen often, but it was still possible.

His eyes came to rest on the combined pile of clothing beside the bed, widening at the sinfully sweet pair of black panties on the top of the pile, lying on his own familiar black boxers.

_So much for innocence..._"Shit," he murmured softly under his breath, swallowing down the panicked feeling. So that's what he was doing back at his flat. Slowly things were starting to come back to him...

"Mmm, Cedric?" Her sleep-filled voice sounded so innocent in the silence of the room around them. "Are you awake?" She lifted her head from his chest, covering her yawn with a hand. "I don't ever want to move. I swear, this is the most comfortable bed I've ever slept in."

He blinked a bit at this, feeling his cheeks start to heat. _Great, he'd just woken up and already was blushing._ "Thanks," he whispered, that shy smile touching the corners of his lips. "Given some of the hotels you've stayed in..." Her giggle was oddly, girly, making him blink again in confusion. "Umm, Leah... Are you alright?"

She shifted against him, adjusting so she could see him clearly; the action confirming his earlier thoughts that neither one were wearing anything... _Welcome to the morning after, Ced._

Leah's chocolate eyes seemed almost unfocused to him, shimmering a bit in the sun's early light. Apparently he'd forgotten to close the curtains again. Not for the first time he was silently thankful he was far above the average person's eye. She nibbled her lip as though suddenly nervous, now unable to meet his gaze.

"It hurts." She admitted softly. "More than I thought it would."

"I'm sorry," he stated softly, moving a hand to rub over her shoulders tenderly. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Another yawn left her lips, followed by a shake of her head. "S'okay, Didg. It was worth it." He figured she didn't even notice that use of his most common nickname; the word replaced by the more enjoyable sound of his name said in the heat of passion... In his mind at least. "Although I am pretty hungry. It seems the more I wake up, the louder my stomach gets."

Cedric chuckled, his mouth moving faster than his mind. "Oh I'm sure I can find something to slake your hunger with." _What did he have in his kitchen? _"Why don't you go relax in a nice warm shower, while I see what I have to help you out. Bathroom's through that door, towels are behind the door. Help yourself to whatever you need."

She leaned in to capture his lips under hers, purring softly at the contact. Even her lips were tender; not that she cared though, the pleasure of their kiss outweighing the discomfort in her body. Starting to feel that warm, tingling sensation spread through her system, she drew the kiss to a close; placing a quick, chaste kiss to his forehead. "Thank you," she whispered against his skin. "Last night was incredible."

Untangling herself from him, she carefully stood up, grabbing the spare blanket off the foot of the bed to wrap around her, a faint blush on her cheeks at her own nudity. He bit his tongue on any comment, not wanting to embarrass her further. Instead he smiled warmly, tipping his head to the side. "Darling, it takes two to tango."

The blush deepened as she turned away, closing the bathroom door behind her. Cedric released a breath he didn't even know he was holding then crawled out of bed himself. He had, after all, offered Leah Evans food..... Slipping back on his boxers, he raked his fingers through his hair once again and made his way into the kitchen.

Well, at least that wasn't as awkward as he expected.

* * *

"He's late Michael... He's never late. Especially not for something as important as this. I'm beginning to think there's something wrong. He didn't come back to Hogwarts last night either-"

Michael Spinnet rolled his clear blue eyes to the still babbling Lee Jordan, while soothing the invisible wrinkles from his simple black suit jacket. "Stop fretting LJ, you're making a scene. Have a little faith in him. He's not going to miss this-"

"But he's late!" Interrupted the darker man, halting his pacing to stare at his friend.

With a sigh, Michael shook his head. "I didn't say he wouldn't delay it... I just said he wouldn't miss it completely."

"He's not the only one missing," came the voice of Katie, Michael's quite-pregnant wife. She'd waddled her way into their conversation, one hand out for balance, the other rubbing at her ballooned stomach. "We're still missing one of the main stars to tonight's show."

That deep, calculating look settled into Michael's eye, zoning out everything else going on around him. Cedric was M.I.A., and a quick headcount of the guest of honour showed him that one was missing. And based on the look Justin Silvestri had on his face, Michael was willing to bet his unborn child he knew which team member was missing.

"Cedric, you sly dog..." He commented under his breath, removing his cell phone from his pocket, ignoring the stares from both Lee and Katie, "It's about time..."

Clicking the send button, he listened to the ringing at the other end, praying Cedric would answer.

* * *

"Leah, where the hell have you been?!"

The fellow Co-Captain's voice drew her from the endless loop of thoughts her mind had created, picking out the best moments from the last several hours. Frowning at his outburst she watched him through the reflection of her dressing room mirror, seeing the battle of anger and relief in his eyes.

"Nice to see you too, Justin." She commented in a calm, neutral tone; her attention going back to the hairdresser currently working with her. Why she was going through all this hassle for a press release and photo opportunity was entirely beyond her. Normally a clean shirt and pair of pants were good enough for her.

Though she did have to silently admit that the curled up-do did her more justice then she'd originally thought. Once she put it together with her dress and jewelry, she truly was going to feel like a princess at a ball.

_With her prince charming at her side..._

"Justin, are you back to causing trouble again?"

Stealing another glance in the mirror, Leah's face lit up at the sight of her coach, Jeremy Sterling. Like the other men on the team, he was dressed in a suit of fine-cut black, the deep hunter green dress shirt pulling the look together. Why Katie had selected such a colour was completely beyond Leah's understanding... But who was she to argue with their P.R. rep?

Justin scowled at the older man, before looking away sharply. "I'm not causing trouble... Just curious to know where Leah was all day."

Jeremy smiled, one of those smiles that silently said he knew a secret, and was not about to tell anyone. "Why don't you leave that to the expert... Besides, I think Ruben and Mike are looking for you. I last saw them scanning the photo room for you."

The younger man mumbled something under his breath as he rose to his feet, not feeling in the mood to argue. Having that emotion of a dog who's just been scolded, he takes off to find his other teammates.

Helping himself to one of the spare chairs in the room, Jeremy took a moment to settle himself before turning to Leah. "Soft and curly is a new look for you. Looks good."

She eyed him curiously a moment, before realizing he was talking about her hair. A light pink spread across her nose. "Err, thank you." Idly she picked some lint off her jeans, giving her now-finished hairdresser a friendly wave of goodbye. Once the door closed again, she sighed looking back to Jeremy. "Sorry I was late today..."

"It's not me you own an apology to," he said with a quick smile. "It's all those people waiting out there with cameras and notepads, chomping at the bit to see us." _Not that he was trying to guilt trip her..._ "So... Why _were_ you late?"

"Umm..." She chewed her bottom lip, desperately trying to come up with a reason. Sure, the real reason was still fresh in her mind, constantly reminder her by the ache in her breasts and that satisfied throb between her legs... But she was not about to tell HIM any of that. "I was busy?"

His eyes rolled quickly. "Yes, Leah, I figured that. Doing what where is more what I'm getting at."

_Cedric, in the shower, twice_ she thought, feeling the crimson blush take over her face. Not wanting Jeremy to see, she bowed her head, confused by his laughter.

"Leah," he said with a chuckle, "you don't need to be ashamed. You're young, and in love." She opened her mouth to say something, and he held up his hand to quiet her. "Don't feel the need to justify anything to me. Personally I think Cedric's a good guy for you. But it's not your friends that have to approve. You know what your heart needs and wants."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation, the body on the other side reminded Leah she was down to her final ten minutes.

Rising from the chair, Jeremy adjusted his suit jacket, then headed for the door. One hand on the handle, he turned back to look at her.

"Don't let Justin bother you. He's just trying to look out for you as he's always done."

"I know..." Answered Leah softly, listening to the door click closed. With another sigh she stood, eyes darting to the black garment bag handing beside her. It was show time.


	2. Chapter Two: A glimpse of madness

Chapter Two: **A glimpse of madness.**

"Voldermort is gathering his forces."

The dry, calm voice of Severus Snape cut through the silence in the room, all eyes of those assembled trained on him. It had been that way for the last hour, as he carefully went over ever known detail of the Dark Lord's manic planning. He felt a bit like a fish in a fishbowl, and that made him uncomfortable, yet he did not stop or step down from the spot-light.

"What he feels the best opportunity to strike back is fast approaching. He's calling all those loyal and faithful back to him."

"His best opportunity?" Echoed Albus curiously, stroking his beard as though in thought. "I wonder what he means by that?"

"Perhaps the time when it would affect the greatest number of people, with the least amount of effort to him." Suggested Minerva, looking to Severus for confirmation; and frowning a bit at his scowl.

"The amount of effort is of no interest to him. The madness has consumed him far too much to care. He would exert himself into oblivion if it meant getting his hands on those who stand in his way." The Potions Master explained, feeling the headache start to form. This was not what he wanted to do on a Saturday night. "As to what that opportunity is, I can only guess. Since the betrayal and death of Lucius, oh Great One has kept things locked in his mind, not trusting even the most loyal of his servants."

"But you do have a guess, don't you Severus?" Albus' voice has that calculating tone that Severus had come to know well.

The man sighed carefully, rubbing his temples with the tips of those long, potion-stained fingers. "I have a few ideas, but nothing more than that, Albus. And all of them are far too logical to be even remotely close to the actual plan."

An odd silence fell over the room as those assembled allowed the man's words to sink in. It was indeed the most dangerous game they were playing, and being able to stay ahead of Voldermort was not as easy as it used to be.

Even with the spy tight in his inner circle.

"I wonder..." Came the voice of Remus Lupin, breaking the silence gently, "If his plan has anything to do with this summer's events..."

"Remus?" Answered Albus, once again stroking his beard. "And what events would those be?"

Severus could feel the attention shift away from him, and he offered a silent thanks to the man. It was much easier to think when he wasn't constantly being watched.

"Well," Remus rubbed at the whiskers on his cheeks with his palm, "this July marks Potter's coming of age. He is no longer bound by the blood protection of his relatives. He has already stated he does not plan to spend any time with them; instead moving in with the Weasley's for the summer months. What if Voldermort is somehow planning to take advantage of that?"

"I suppose it's possible," stated Minerva after another moment of silence, "but why build an army just for that?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Questioned Severus dryly. "In the Weasley family alone there's a small army. And with Potter staying there, do you really think the Order will leave him alone? We can for sure count on those as constant visitors, as well as Miss Granger and the rest of seventh year Gryffindor boys."

Minerva frowned heavily at him, but it was Remus who spoke first.

"As you said earlier though Severus, something like that would be too logical. If he is truly as insane as you claim he is, then storming the Burrow has probably not even phased his mind."

"After all," came the deep voice of the Headmaster, "it is not just Harry he is after now. He's moved on to seeking revenge against all those who have stood in his way."

"You don't suppose, Albus, that he's included the Ministry in that?" Suggested Minerva, tapping a finger against her chin without thought.

Severus pondered her words a moment before responded, cutting Albus off before the elder could say anything. "For the group of bumbling idiots they are, the Ministry has managed to stand in his way for near-seventeen years. I'd have thought that would be a given he'd want to remove them in a more, permanent, way."

"Potter won't deal with the Ministry though." Stated Remus curiously. "He's turned his back on them for several years now."

"But he hasn't turned his back on quidditch!" Exclaimed Minerva with a gasp, oblivious to the total random factor of her comment.

"Qudditch?" Questioned Severus, raising an eyebrow in plain curiosity. "The Dark Lord does not strike me as the type to enjoy the sport."

"Actually-" Started Albus, getting cut off by the icy glare from Severus. "A good story for another time." The elder chuckled, then turned those clear blue eyes to his Transfigurations teacher. "Where did quidditch come from?"

"Nationals." The woman answered, unable to say anything else due to the sudden gasps and faceless cries that followed; sounds of protest filling the room.

Albus used this opportunity to exchange looks with Severus, that calculating look in the other man's eye confirming what he had just been thinking.

"Dear lords," Severus muttered under his breath, followed by a shake of his head. "He really _is_ insane."


	3. Chapter Three: Put a little more sex

Chapter Three: **Put a little more sex on that.**

"One more please, Miss Evans, than I think that's a wrap."

Colin Creevey's voice rose slightly above the steady hum of conversation, his trusty camera around his neck as always. It was no surprise to anyone who knew him that he was fast becoming one of England's leading photographers. When he'd introduced himself to the U.S. Quidditch Team earlier as being their chosen photographer, in his hot pink dress shirt and black jeans, Leah could not keep the smile from her face.

The years at Hogwarts had been good to the younger boy, taking him from the awkward little child glued to his camera, to a well-rounded man making a name for himself. There were rumours that Cedric and his group had something to do with that, but no one would confirm anything.

Leah still had her ideas, though.

"Uhh, Miss Evans?"

Jumping slightly in her seat, Leah turned to look at Colin, her cheeks rosy with embarrassment. "Heh, sorry Colin. What did you say?"

He shook his head and chuckled, patting the top of his stool. "Have a seat please, back to me. I'd like to get a few more shots."

Nodding she rose to her slipper-covered feet, feeling the material of her dress swirl around her with every step she took. Normally black was not a colour she wore, but even she had to admit the floor-length, form-fitting, halter-topped gown looked amazing on her. Trust Katie to find something like this... The matching evening gloves were elbow length, jazzed up with some simple, yet elegant diamond bracelets. She wore nothing on her fingers but that one simple band on her third finger, left hand. A promise ring such as that was hardly something to hide behind a display of others.

Leah was quick to understand, however, why Katie had been so instant on an up-do for her hair when she'd caught sight of the back-less style, dipping down to almost past her comfort level. She shivered awkwardly at the idea of sitting with her back so exposed, but did not argue with Colin's request. He was, after all, the photographer.

Colin took a moment to adjust her skirt accordingly, before taking his spot behind her; camera at the ready. "If you would, Miss Evans, turn a bit to the left and look at me over your shoulder... Yes, yes, just like that." He raised his camera to focus the shot, then shook his head and lowered it. "No smile, please. A more, heated look if you could please."

Standing in the room's doorway, Cedric chuckled at the confused look on Leah's face. Such a request was not one she was used to hearing. How she managed to hear that chuckle, however, was totally lost on him; but he could feel that comfortable tingle on his skin. As those deep pools of chocolate settled on him, he let the faintest of smiles touch his lips as he returned her gaze.

Cedric looked divine, Leah decided almost instantly, letting her eyes wander loosely over his selection in clothing; purring slightly in approval. She could hear the shutter click on Colin's camera, but paid no attention to it. Nothing else mattered but her handsome god standing in the doorway.

His pants were flat black, finished off on the bottom with a well polished pair of black dress shoes. His shirt was, rather surprisingly, not one of his usual ruffled ones, but a regular collared dress shirt. Snowy white in colour with those top few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled to his elbows. The finishing look was the flat black vest he wore neatly done-up to bring the whole look together.

Ruffled silk was nice, but she was going to have to put effort into getting him dressed up in the classic style more often!

Without thinking much on it, Leah sat a little straighter, dropping her shoulders and tipping her face up a bit, giving her a more confident, sexy look. In response, Cedric tipped a playful brow, receiving a wink and a blown kiss in reply.

Colin's shutter did not stop clicking the whole time during their exchange, the occasional 'shit' and 'oh baby' dropping from his mouth, not wanting to miss a moment of Leah's posing and playing. For now that she had an audience, she was posing and playing most nicely, indeed! Those palms were rubbing over her bodice sensually, eyes not dropping from Cedric's gaze. And when she raised her hands to fiddle with the knot of her dress strings at the back of her neck, acting as though she were going to undo it, Colin just about blew his load.

"Fuck." He declared rather loudly, letting the camera fall to its place back around his neck. "Well, I'm spent."

His voice broke the spell on Leah. Tearing her eyes from Cedric, she looked at Colin with a rather confused look. "Err... What?"

Colin sighed and shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Miss Evans. You did fantastic, thank you. It's been a pleasure working with you all, go enjoy your party. I'm going for a cold shower. "

Still confused, Leah shook her own head, eyes turning back to the doorway; not keeping the look of disappointment from her face. In that short period of time, he'd disappeared again.

"Ready Leah?" Questioned Jeremy, stepping up beside her, that coy half-smile on his lips. There was not much he didn't see when it came to her.

"Do I have a few minutes?"

He chuckled, resting a hand on her bare shoulder. "Take as long as you want, Leah. We'll meet you out there when you're ready."

"Thanks." She smiled, collecting a small bunch of her skirt into her hand, making her way for the door. "I won't be too long."

Jeremy just sighed and shook his head, turning to address the rest of his team. Young love was a curious thing indeed!

* * *

"You really do like to look after your people, don't you Cedric?"

Looking up from fiddling with his cuff link, Cedric gave Michael a curious look. "What do you mean?"

The other man chuckled, shaking his head a bit. "With Colin earlier. She wasn't giving him what he was looking for, so you stepped in."

"Oh," shrugged Cedric, shy smile on his lips. "I really hadn't meant for it to happen that way. Not that I didn't enjoy it."

Again Michael laughed, rolling his eyes this time. "Oh please. I know you better than that. You seem to forget that not only did I share space with you all through school, but I also stood at your side as your most trusted Second. I probably know you better than your own girlfri - Leah!"

Cedric's head jerked up quickly from his last cuff link, Michael's words complete forgotten as he locked eyes with his goddess in the flesh. Her cheeks were stained pink with a healthy flush, breasts moving quickly to the panting of her breath. Apparently she'd been in quite the hurry to see him.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked quietly, mentally kicking herself for not knocking first. Of course Michael would be here... The two men had not seen each other for at least a few months now. They had much to catch up on.

Cedric opened his mouth to say something, but Michael cut him off with a shake of his head. "Not at all, Leah. We were just conversing." Getting to his feet he adjusted the suit jacket, winking at Cedric as he did so. "Although I should be on my way. I'm sure Katie's starting to wonder where I am."

Leah passed a curious look between the two boys, but when neither one said anything she let it drop. Hearing the door click closed behind Michael, she wasted no time crossing the room into his waiting arms, burring her nose under his chin.

"I thought I was never going to get some time with you." She purred, pressing her lips to his neck. "I haven't seen you since we left your place."

Cedric chuckled, wrapping his arms around her, palms resting on her bare back. She still smelled like the body wash he'd used on her, the faint hint of cinnamon from his apartment mixed in. "I know," he whispered softly, "I just didn't want to get in your way. This event is about you, after all."

Giving her a smile, he tweaked her nose playfully. She tipped her head back a bit to look at him better with the height difference. That playful twinkle in his eye sent a shiver down her spine, and before she could really think about it, she was on her tip-toes, lips fused tightly against his.

This is what Cedric had been waiting for all evening; and he expressed his complete delight with a deep, sensual groan that went straight to both of their heads. Opening under her lips, he welcomed her tongue into his mouth with another softer groan.

_Having the feeling of someone else's tongue rubbing against yours was one of the most enjoyable feelings_; Leah decided with a sigh, feeling her body melt into his. Her palms came up to run over his shoulders, feeling the warmth of his skin through the layers of his clothing.

"I was totally distracted during photos." She murmured, lips working over his neck once more, kissing at every scrap of skin not covered under the collar of his shirt. "All I could think about was how wonderful last night, and today was."

"Leah..." He warned, head tipped back and eyes closed in pure bliss; her name coming from his lips in that deliciously aroused tone.

"Hmmm?" Was her reply, those slender, glover-clad fingers already working the buttons on his vest. She was quite content to continue, except for the fact that his hands came to rest on hers, stopping them in their actions. Meeting his eyes again, she tipped her head in question, the confusion clear on her face. "Cedric?"

He exhaled a deep breath, desperately needing those few precious moments to clear his thoughts. It was mind boggling how quickly his concentration was lost these days... _Especially when she was around_.

"Leah," he tried again, his voice a little more calm and collective, "if this continues, I cannot promise you will even make it to your party tonight."

She blinked almost stupidly at this, her mind whirling to process his words. It did not take her long before that familiar warmth was moving over her nose and cheeks, his meaning clear to her.

"Oh." Leah whispered softly, feeling the blush deepen at his silent nod. "Umm..."

The innocence of her voice made Cedric chuckle, watching her nibble her bottom lip. Again she was thinking, those invisible wheels spinning a mile a minute.

"Would you make me feel as good as did last night?"

He question threw him off balance... His turn to get that dazed look in his eye. "Umm... What?"

"I'd have thought, Mr. Didgery," she purred, nuzzling herself back into that comfortable spot against his neck, "that would have been obvious. Make me feel as good as you did last night, and to heck with my evening here..."

His chuckle reminded her of silken sheets, candlelight, and the sweet friction of skin against skin.

"For you, _Principessa_," he murmured, tucking her body into his in preparation for apperation, "I will guarantee it."

_Author's Corner:_

A quick translation here, Principessa is 'Princess' in Italian. 

_The first six chapters have been pre-writen, so there's going to be some mass uploading here before I break to write more._

Hope you're still enjoying!


	4. Chapter Four: This is only the beginning

Chapter Four: **This is only the beginning.**

"Harry, could you at least try to focus, for me, please? Our N.E.W.T.S. are just around the corner, and you've barely studied at all."

It was two weeks into the new school year with the last of the beautiful summer sunshine spreading its warmth around the grounds of Hogwarts School. While most seventh years had buried themselves into their school books; the golden trio had found themselves a shady spot under a tree to try and escape the beginning of the year hustle and bustle.

In reply to Hermione, Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "This year's just started… Why waste a day like today with my nose stuck in a book? This would be the perfect day for a just for fun quidditch match."

Beside him, Ron grinned and nodded his head rapidly in agreement. "There's more to life then books, Hermione."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at them, slamming closed her Ancient Runes textbook. "And there's more to life then quidditch, Ronald!"

Running a hand through his hair, Harry sighed. "We know that," he muttered softly, "but after six years of lectures and textbooks, I just don't want to think about school anymore."

"Well that's a shame, Mr. Potter. This year is not yet done for you. Although, giving it up now may save your teachers the grief of trying to teach you something."

Severus Snape strolled silently into their conversation, hands tucked into the front pockets of his pants. For the first time in Harry's history at Hogwarts, the man was not wearing his billowing black robe, choosing instead to leave that off for the day. All three students could not keep the shocked stares from their faces at the sight. In reply, the older man arched one perfectly straight eyebrow curiously, but did not say anything on it.

"A word, Mr. Potter – Just, Mr. Potter." He added, shaking his head slightly as Ron and Hermione started to rise also. Both students frowned at this, eyes darting quickly between their classmate and professor; watching Harry shrug then turn on his heels after the man.

Harry had to run to catch up to the elder's longer strides, trying to swallow down the curiosity burning inside him. It was not often Snape went out of his way to single out Harry on his own time, and it was even less that Harry was asked to leave his friends behind… Actually, now that he gave this some serious thought, this was the first time ever these particular events have happened. Thankfully he did not have to ponder in silence long, for Severus was almost eager to break the silence; once they were far enough away from wandering ears.

"What we are about to discuss you are not to speak about with any other living, or dead, soul-" seeing Harry's mouth open as though to say something, Severus shook his head firmly. "Not another soul, Potter. The Headmaster would have my head if he knew I was telling you any of this, and I will not have his trust in me shattered because you could not follow a simple instruction to keep your mouth shut."

The seriousness in Severus' voice made Harry pause mid-step, blinking almost stupidly at his teacher. A comment flew to the older man's lips, but he painfully swallowed it down. Instead, he pulled a small piece of parchment from his pocket and offered it to his student.

"Take this." He did not offer an explanation, and Harry did not question. Silently he pocketed it silently, waiting for the rest to come. "I have taken the liberty of adjusting your schedule for this year. Every Tuesday and Wednesday you will be under a new training program with myself. It's time to fine-tune that dumb luck that has kept you alive for the last sixteen years. These lessons will move through-out the castle, so I will be in contact with you the Saturday before with times and locations. Oh, and Mr. Potter…" Those onyx black eyes settled on Harry in such a way that made the boy shiver uncomfortably. "Nothing short of you lying on your death bed will cause me to cancel a lesson. I will be taking time out of my schedule to assist you, the least you can do is extend the same to me."

Harry could feel that defiant attitude start to rise, and it took every ounce of willpower he had to not let it rise. "I understand."

"Good." Nodded Severus, stuffing his hands pack into his pockets. "I'm glad to see you are finally realizing the situation. We may have a hope after all of winning this."

Harry swallowed almost painfully. "After the fiasco at the Ministry in fifth year, I figured it was only a matter of time before someone suggested extra training."

Severus smirked, the closest Harry had ever seen him come to a smile. "A few of us have been trying," he paused to clear his throat, "for several years now to convince Albus that you should be assisted with additional training. For whatever reason, he seems to feel it is acceptable for you to muddle your way through things."

"Dumbledore has not been allowing extra training?" Questioned Harry, the hurt and confusion obvious in his voice. "Why?"

The older man sighed, turning to look over his shoulder at the shadowy sight of the castle. Trust Potter to put him into this situation. For all respect he had for Albus, the man was a nutter. And given Harry's feelings on the situation, Severus was not about to bust his innocence of Albus.

"I think, in this situation, all I can say is Albus is a most interesting man. Some would even say a genius. The same person, though, would probably agree he's as mad as a hatter. You'll save yourself a great amount of grief by trying not to understand him. Memorize that note Potter, then dispose of it accordingly."

Having nothing else to say, Severus turned sharply on his heels, heading back towards the castle. Harry stood in awkward silence for a long moment before slipping a hand into his pocket, feeling his fingers curl around the parchment. Removing it he fingered it idly before reading it carefully, eyes widening as its meaning sunk it.

He was holding the password and location to Severus Snape's personal quarters!

* * *

The beginning of the year was always a busy time at Hogwarts; the regular activities of back to school. First years scampered quickly through the halls like scared rabbits, not daring to move the wrong way for fear of stepping on someone else's toes. Returning students moved in their own respective circles, catching up with friends they had missed for the past two months.

Cedric sat back, watching all this from a comfortable spot in the castle courtyard. Every year he spent at Hogwarts he could remember, most still clear as the days they happened on. It was still a slight shock to realize he'd been out of this wheel for two years now.

The castle had always been a place of comfort for the man, a haven where he could go to forget the rest of his troubles. His hardest lessons came from the classroom, his professor's the biggest push to his success.

When he began creating his social structure, he'd never intended for it to become a way of life. Had he known his title would remain well past his years of graduation, he never would have stepped into that position. Four other names sprang quickly to his mind of peers who were more than capable of filling the role… Perhaps that was why he named those same four as his Seconds. When he failed, there was always someone there to pick up his pieces.

With a heavy sigh on his lips, he leaned back against the brick wall of the fountain, closing his eyes to the sights around him. The friends of his past were quickly starting to fade, getting more and more wrapped up in lives of their own.

Michael was to be a first time father any day now, experiencing the joys of fatherhood with his wife. Oliver had worked his ass off to secure his spot with The Cannon's, his entire life now set to move around his quidditch. Roger was working hard with the Ministry, continuing his skills of external relations in government. Board of Directors had opened the door for him in a social relations aspect, or so it seemed. And Marcus? Well, the rumours spoke that he had made his choice in this war, following in the steps of his parents… _Much to the shock of his former friends_.

Perhaps that was what had broken B.O.D.

_And perhaps a deciding factor in Cedric's choice in all the events of South America_.

Remembering that, he groaned slowly, brining his hands to rub at his temples lightly.

"Didge, are you alright?"

Those emerald eyes snapped open quickly, brining into focus the concerned look on Leah Evan's face. After another few quick circles with his fingers, he nodded with a smile.

"I'm fine. Just got a little caught up in thought." Cedric tapped the grass beside him in invitation. "Have a seat. How'd your team meeting go?"

Leah accepted the offer with a heavy sigh and a frown. "They really weren't all that impressed about the fact I took off a few weeks back." Cedric bit back his comment and waited for her to continue. "Jeremy was the most upset."

"There's something else bothering you." He started, breaking the long pause of silence, turning to allow himself to watch her directly. As had become a familiar gesture for her she was nibbling her lip, concern clear in those beautiful brown eyes. "Out with it." He urged, perhaps a little more firm then required.

Her eyes widened a bit at his bold request, the look of shock almost clear on her face. It was usually behind closed doors he took that tone with her… Yet the shivers still moved through her body. If he noticed, he gave no indication. "Jeremy's brought out the new practice schedule for this year."

He blinked rather plainly at her, as though unfazed by this information. "… And?"

"Well," she sighed, brushing her bangs from her face. "there really isn't a whole lot of time left for homework, never mind a social life."

Cedric pondered her words carefully before tipping his head to the side in question. "Why does this have you so concerned?"

He could feel the shift in her emotions as firm as the wind on his face and the sun on his skin. The concern from previously had evolved into anger somehow. He wasn't sure how that happened.

"Does this not bother you?" She questioned, ignoring his question from only seconds before. Those eyes of hers hardened as she watched him, eager for any reaction.

Cedric raised one eyebrow curiously, trying to keep the confusion off his face. Did it bother him? That was a good question. "Of course it bothers me." He finally answered, trying to keep his tone even and calm, "Why wouldn't it bother me? With you in training and working on school, that doesn't leave us with the most time." She opened her mouth to speak, but he shook his head. "But I knew this would happen from the moment we got involved."

Her stare would have melted steel, earning her another confused look from him. She growled, and shook her head. "So then you find this acceptable? That we're not going to get a whole lot of time together this year?"

Leah's tone had gone hard; a tone that would make even Draco proud. Where this new-found anger had come from was baffling to Cedric; however that feeling in the bottom of his stomach told him it had something to do with this reaction… _Or perhaps lack thereof_.

"Leah," he sighed, fending off the quick-forming headache as best as he could, "we both knew it was only a matter of time before your quidditch got demanding. There are nationals this summer. Of course Jeremy's going to work the asses off his team. Am I happy about that? Shit no. But this is your dream so what right do I have to say anything? We'll just have to make do with the time we can have together."

His comment did very little to settle her anger, and in reply she shook her head. "What if that's not good enough? What if we end up not having enough time together?"

Cedric shook his head slowly, a hand coming to rub at the back of his neck. The sigh was slow and drawn out; as though giving up was easier then continuing to argue. "What is this all about, Leah?"

Her mouth dropped, no shame in the utter confusion and anger on her face. His comments and reactions were hardly what she would consider normal behavior for him. Leah was very quickly running out of options on approaching the subject, short of just coming out with it. Perhaps that was going to be the best way.

"If we don't find enough time together, would that be the end of things for us?"

Her cheeks started to burn as the courtyard echoed with the gasps of her fellow students; and she was unsure if it was due to anger or embarrassment… Yet really did not have a calm thought to ponder it with. The cold, hard stare her boyfriend was giving her had currently pushed every other thought from her mind. His previous confusion has quickly switched to such anger Leah had never seen him display before. Mouth suddenly quite dry, she tried to swallow, wincing a bit as she did so.

"Are you even daring to suggest that I would be unfaithful to you?" He hissed, emerald eyes a blaze with such a furry she had never known. "Do you doubt my honour that deeply?"

A hush had fallen over the area, all eyes trained on the couple. Those students of pureblood families stood with their mouths gapping open. Catching Draco Malfoy in such a stance did very little to faze Leah; but seeing Ron Weasley in the same pose put a chill through her body. Even Hermione Granger could barely keep the look of shock from her face!

"Uhhh…" The anger pulsing from him made her nervous, and she could no longer bring herself to look him in the eye. "Of course not." She whispered, knowing those three words had been heard in every corner of the surrounding area.

"You're acting as though you do." His volume had softened to match hers, not wishing to share this conversation with the rest of the school. "However, if it will put your mind at ease and spare us from ever having to have this conversation again; No, Leah Evans. I would not leave you because we are not finding enough time together. If need be, we would just have to make time together before I left you."

Rising sharply to his feet, Cedric brushed down his pants quickly before turning away from her; noting from the corner of his eye as she also stood. The stares from her classmates did very little to dispel his anger; and Cedric had every intention of turning his back on them, when the voice of Nigiel O'Maley broke through the crowd. Eyes narrowing slightly, he watched the young man work his way through the assembled students, a slightly panicked look on his face.

Stepping up before his former Captain, the younger Slytherin took a deep breath, before offering Cedric a rolled piece of parchment.

"I have a message for you, Sir. Just arrived with a tall, blond man. He was most insistent this message arrived to you a.s.a.p."

If Nigiel noticed the anger in the older man, he said nothing on it and did not let it affect his own mood. He continued to watch with a blank expression as Cedric unrolled the parchment, eyes skimming over the words, narrowing to an almost dangerous level. Finishing it, he scrunched it into his palm, turning sharply to the Slytherin still standing before him.

"And you confirm this message came from a blond man?" Nigiel nodded and Cedric cursed softly. Ignoring the look of surprise on the boy's face, the former Hufflepuff pulled a key out from a chain around his neck, and handed it to Nigiel. "Gather, please both Mr. Potter and Professor Snape in my office as quickly as possible. Speak to no one else but those two, and do whatever you can to not arouse the attention of my, guest. Understood?"

Nigiel nodded again with a click of his heels, accepting the offered key silently. Meeting eyes with Harry, he raised both eyebrows and motioned to another area of the castle; giving another nod in reply to Harry's agreement.

"Cedric?" Questioned Leah, approaching him almost timidly to rest a hand on his shoulder. "What's going on?"

The anger was still there, pulsing beneath his skin; but now it had been replaced by concern and worry. She could feel his body tense under her touch and instantly cursed herself for their previous conversation.

"Once again I'm receiving a visit from my past. This one, however, I hoped would have stayed in my past." She shivered a bit at his words, unsure of how to answer. "If you're going to wander the castle, please take caution to avoid the great hall for the next hour. Dinner this evening? I get the feeling we have much to talk about."

Much like Nigiel, she nodded in agreement to his words. "Dinner tonight would be nice." The curiosity burned quickly through her, yet she held it back as he lips brushed over her forehead. Another side of Cedric had surfaced... A side she had only heard of in legend. Things were indeed most confusing.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zambini," Cedric summoned, attention already focused away from her, "you will find Mr. Rivera in the Great Hall. Please attend to him and make sure he is most comfortable, however do not let him leave the room until I send Nigiel to collect him. Make no mention of Mr. Potter, Professor Snape, or Miss. Evans to him."

It only took a few moments to process his words before both boys were clicking their heels together, excusing themselves from those around them to carry out their task.

For however long this would last, Captain had returned...

_Author's Corner:_

Congradulations LeahElizabeth, you're the first to review! ... Though that rather doesn't surprise me, given that this whole idea started out as your own personal FanFic.

I'm still glad to see you're enjoying this, though.

And of course Remus was going to be in this. He is, after all, one of Leah's closest. ~.^


	5. Chapter Five: Walk the line

Chapter Five: **Walk the line.**

The ravens were whispering again, their voices filling his ears like music. Most of their words were lost on him, the sounds getting mixed in the general whirlwind of his mind. One sat on each shoulder, their talons embedded into the folds of his robe. They went everywhere with him, guiding him on his path of fate and destiny.

He nearly cackled with glee as the line of power responded to him, the eerie green glow lighting his features. Once again the birds were right. Carefully he closed the ancient tome in his hands, caressing the leather cover tenderly, like the touch of a lover. This volume was far too precious to leave alone.

Through the slits of his eyelids he gazed once again upon the line that ran over the ground. It pulsed, as though it were alive; and he could feel the magic it carried.

"Follow it," the ravens whispered, nipping at the flesh of his ears, "it will guide you."

Carefully he placed a booted foot on the green river, gasping aloud at the sensation that washed over him. The book had mentioned with the proper application, one person could control such power. The very idea made the man's head spin. To control the natural energy of Mother Earth herself! Think of how his enemies would fall against him as they tried to oppose him; having no choice but to bow on one knee to him to keep their lives... This time he did allow the sound of glee to pass through his lips as he began following the path before him.

How long he walked, he did not know. Physical objects did not seem to matter to him, for he had walked through trees and buildings as though they were nothing more than air. His feet never tired or ached under the strain, as if the line of power protected him from such things.

The direct whispering in his ears gave way to whispers that came from a world beyond. He could feel hands brush against his robes, pulling lightly at the material like children. He wanted to pull away from them; deny them access to his... his what? Body could hardly be the acceptable term, for as it was right now he did not have a body. At least not in the physical sense of the word.

"They are drawn to your power." Explained the ravens, both speaking at the same time in one voice. "So long as you walk in theirs, they will reach for you."

He did not fully understand their words, nor did he try to. He had learned when they first arrived that they were not the typical familiars. They spoke of ancient and forgotten things... Things that did not seem to match or fit. Yet he still followed them; for as of yet they had not lead him astray.

A city began to form on the horizon; buildings of black cut out against the night sky. It did not look like any city he'd ever seen before, the structures unlike anything known in this world. The line of power seemed to move directly through it, the pulse and pull becoming stronger with every step.

"What is this place?" He questioned to no-one but himself, slowing his step as he approached the outer walls of the city.

"It is past this gate you will find the answers you seek." The birds hissed. "We will not enter such a place. Seek if you must, but be weary of the answer you may receive. Things are not always what they seem."

He did not feel their talons rip free from his spirit. The birds stretching out their great wings before flying off into the night. For the first time in a long time the man felt truly alone; a deep shiver rippling down his spine at the thought. Carefully he thought over their passing words. Searching for the key, or even a hint as to what was going on. With no luck he shook his head, and stepped through the great stone archway.

The first image to halt him clear in his tracks was a man's limp body hanging in the branches of a tree. The man's flesh was naked and exposed; blistered and red where the eternal fire had consumed him. Even in death, those high features and blond hair were unmistakable. Horror gripped the man as he realized who it was that hung there; his throat swallowing down the wave of sickness that washed up.

Lucius Malfoy raised his head slowly, those milky white orbs hazy and unfocused. It was a wonder he even had eyes left in his head, given that both had been magically abused to the point of near withdraw in his death.

"My Lord?" His voice cracked with every word. "My Lord, where am I?"

The man blinked, his blood red eyes unable to focus on anything. Was Lucius truly that ignorant that he did not understand? The man had been dead for months, his body missing without a trace… Yet here he was. Breathing and speaking as though he were alive. This was not possible!

"Hush," the man hissed, his voice calm and gentle, "be still, my faithful."

"I don't want to be here." Whispered Lucius, a soft whimper following. "I cannot find my Dragon. Where is he? Is he here, with you, My Lord?"

Now Lucius had never been much of a family man. His marriage to Narcissa had been a joke; an act put on for the benefit of all those around them. What others would call a marriage of conveniences. His actions in life seemed to have been done with little regard for the rest of his family; always looking for the options that were of the greatest benefit to him, not them. It was a shock to the other man to hear Lucius sound so concerned for something he barely acknowledged in life.

"Rest," the other cooed softly, the words still leaving his mouth as more of a hiss, "your Dragon in safe."

Lucius opened his mouth to speak, and the other shook his head to silence him. "Be still, my loyal one. You're free now."

Collecting his robes, the man moved on down the line of power, tuning out Lucius' cries. It was un-nerving to be faced with the shade of a man he'd killed. Death itself did not scare him, it was what came after that left a pitted feeling in the bottom of his stomach. While he had said Lucius was free, he started to feel that was not the case. That even in death one was never truly free. Deep in thought, he continued to move silently through the buildings.

The whispers had stopped, no hands reaching out for him anymore. It was as though time was standing still, frozen in space. Yet the river of green he walked on continued to pulse and throb under his boots, small pockets of power rubbing against his own magical core like a lover's caress.

He was approaching what looked like a town square, a great stone fountain built in the middle of the open space. Unlike any other fountain he'd ever seen, this one did not cascade water, but rather the same eerie green haze that ran through the line of power. Like a child on Christmas morning the man moved forward, eager to touch it.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you. You're not that eager to die, are you?"

Sirius Black stepped out from the shadows, his body still battered, bruised and bloody from his final fight. Beside him stood James Potter, that ever-defiant look on his features. Oddly enough, his wife was nowhere to be seen.

"You seem surprised to see us, Tom. Did you really think you were rid of us?" James' voice always held that playful tone to it, and even in death that did not change. "Tisk tisk to your foolishness."

From under his hood, Tom Riddle's red eyes narrowed to thin slits. James' words had hit a nerve deeper then the man even knew existed. Without thinking about the action, Tom reached for his wand, drawing it out the move between his fingers.

"Do you forget where you are?" A woman's voice cut out across the silence, the sound of footsteps following. "You are not among the living here."

Even in death, her beauty was untouched; the lush waves of blond rolling over her shoulders. She was dressed in a simple gown of white silk, the last garment she wore in life. As those beautiful blue eyes settled on him, Tom could not hold back the shiver that raced through him.

"Marissa…" Growled Sirius in warning, "We can handle this…"

Marissa? The wheels in Tom's mind whirled quickly, rolling through names and faces. It did not take long before those eyes widened in shock, darting back to her rapidly. Of course, Marissa Didgery; the diamond tycoon. Her death two years ago had been unexpected and unplanned; one of his very own over-reacting to a situation that was out of their control. Rather a pity, actually, how it worked out. Yet she still managed to hold her ground, leveling those sparkling blue eyes back to him as he eyed her.

"You cannot win Tom, no matter what you do." Stated Sirius, trying to pull the attention off her… And failing. Tom did not even blink at these words.

"The Keeper has been found." Marissa said, folding her arms under her breasts. "All that needs to be done is the passing of the weapon to the Prince."

"Those are bold words from a woman who no longer walks with the living." Sneered Tom. "Do you really think I believe that? That legend is dead. Nothing more than a bedtime story. Do you think a legend will kill me?"

"The same as we believe a boy barely old enough to shave will bring your end upon you." Commented Sirius, giving James and apologetic look at the way his son had been so casually talked about. James shrugged it off, giving Sirius a smirk. Why deny the truth?

Riddle's laughter echoed around the silent courtyard, the tone rich with mockery. If there was one good thing about the Light; they were always good for entertainment. Perhaps he'd need to keep a few of them around for that exact purpose.

"All of you, fools!" He hissed, his eyes hardening once again; rounding on James and Sirius first. "Your son is not long for this world, and he knows it. It is only a matter of time before he admits it on bended knee. And if he begs nicely, I may even show mercy when I bring him to his death-"

"Harry will never beg!" Growled Sirius, anger flashing through those dark eyes of his. "He is far too proud for that."

"Proud like his father, who tried to fight or proud like his mother who cowered at the end of my wand?" Tom shook his head, not allowing room for comment. "I suppose in the end that will not matter when he is dead." A wicked smile settled on his features as he turned to Marissa, a deadly gleam in his eyes. "As for your false hope in a dead legend… While you claim the Keeper has been found, the story is dependent on them staying alive long enough to pass the weapon." Understanding his meaning instantly, Marissa let out a sharp gasp, her look of disbelief clear on those stunning features. "If there is no Keeper, there is no Prince."

"And how do you intend to find the Keeper?" Questioned James, head tipped to the side in mild curiosity.

Tom's features were unreadable in the shadows of his cowl; yet the air around them crackled with the combined magic between himself and the line of power.

"The Keeper will be marked, won't they?"


	6. Chapter Six: Games in the office

_Author's Corner:_

**WARNING** This chapter contains implied words of a male/male sexual relation.

Chapter Six: **Games in the office.**

Octavia Rivera was a very patient man… Normally. Years of self-discipline had been good to him, teaching him to stretch his limits to the max in all areas. One of the many things he took pride in.

The last three weeks, however, had put cracks in that excellent self-control he felt so highly about. The constant wait was wearing him, eating at him like an annoying disease.

His invitation to Hogwarts had been an unexpected, and at oddly unwanted surprise… At first. While he had no set schedule to his life, the inconvenience of being tied down to one place for nine months held no appeal to him.

But one did not ignore summons from the great Severus Snape, regardless of who's side you sat. And while the Potions Master's letter had been decent in length, it was vague on the details. What had mostly sparked his interest was the mention of Harry Potter, and the opportunity for sword instruction.

After much consideration, Octavia sent off his reply and boarded a plane to London; leaving most of his life behind in Peru. Granted he could have just port-keyed, but magic was something he had turned his back on for several years now. There was no faith in something that couldn't be seen.

The castle itself had marveled him, the staff entertained him, and the students intrigued him; but it was the pure surprise of finding Cedric Didgery residing behind the great stone walls that left his near speechless. It had been a year at least since he'd last seen the man, and longer then that since they'd been on good terms. Yet the memories of their encounters still haunted Octavia; slipping through the walls of his mind in that most unpleasant of ways. While this irritated him to no end, there was a part of him who enjoyed those little walks down memory lane.

It was no surprise to Octavia, however, how much authority Cedric actually held here. While the school was still under Dumbledore's complete control; the Italian seemed to be next in line on the command chain.

And waiting three weeks for an opportunity to talk was Cedric's way of reminding Octavia of this.

As though right on cue, the man in question moved swiftly through the office door, a large file of papers in his hands. Irritation was clear in those captivating green eyes; the air around him pulsing with anger. Octavia did well in keeping the smile from his face as he watched Cedric settle in the large leather office chair, eyes still skimming through the papers. When it was clear Cedric was not going to break the silence, Octavia sighed and cleared his throat.

"You're a difficult man to get a hold of."

Cedric blinked at the statement, but did not break his current activity. "Everyone else manages to."

This time Octavia did not withdraw the smile that grazed his features as he rose silently, heading towards the still open door.

"See, that's the problem Cedric. Everyone else…"

The click of the door closing was enough to pull Cedric's attention, his eyes raising above the top of the folder; one eyebrow arched in question. His mouth opened to say something, but he quickly decided against that. Instead he closed the file with a sigh, discarding it off to the side of the desk. His hands folded into his lap and he glared at Octavia. "Fair enough. You have my attention."

The firm dislike in Cedric's eyes sent a deep shiver down Octavia's spine as he crossed the room towards the wooden desk. An irritated Cedric was an irresistible Cedric, and Octavia had every intention of taking advantage of that. Tucking a hip up on the smooth, well polished surface; catching sight of the only framed picture on the desk. It surprised him to see a woman standing at Cedric's side, and he smirked to cover it.

"She's a looker." Octavia stated, proud of the fact his voice did not waiver or break. "Does she look the same on her knees?"

Cedric's look was murder, and it made the hairs on the back of Octavia's neck stand erect. "Octavia," he growled in warning, "don't."

That wicked smile spread further over the other man's features, like a cat who's had too much cream. "Is this the reason you've been avoiding me recently? Because of her?"

Cedric's eyes darted quickly to the picture in question, studding it carefully with a silent expression. If he didn't know better, he would have believed Octavia to be a mind reader… Thankfully he did know better. He ground his teeth together, lips pursed tightly for a long moment, before finally bringing his gaze back to the other man. "I have not been ignoring you." He purposely avoided the second half of that question. "I have been busy."

"Apparently," stated Octavia with a chuckle, "with her, I assume? Tell me something Cedric… What does it feel like to have a woman's mouth wrapped around your cock?"

The Italian's curse was soft, well muffled under his breath, but still made Octavia chuckle. "My, my Cedric, such language…"

"Is there a purpose to this?" Questioned Cedric, eyes narrowing dangerously. "'Cause right now you're wasting my time."

"And we can't have that…" Cooed Octavia, shuffling across the desk surface so he was sitting directly in front of the other man. "Did you know you're a hard man to forget?"

The air around them seemed to come alive, the dynamics of the room shifting with just one little statement. Cedric's eyes had widened to an almost impossible width, a look of disbelief clear on his face. Octavia managed to maintain a cool, collective exterior; his expression unreadable, yet passive.

"I've tried," the blond whispered, dropping his voice purely for the effect it had, "there have been many after you, but none could replace you. They didn't look the same, didn't act the same, didn't taste the same."

Cedric leaned back in his chair, as though trying to put some space between them; the former glare returning to his features.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The denial was so obvious that Octavia could barely contain his laughter. "Of course you don't." He mocked, replacing the amusement with a rather serious look once more. "Although that's bullshit and we both know that. Wanna know what I miss the most?"

Cedric should have realized this would be personal the minute Nigiel approached him to pass the message that Octavia had practically demanded an audience with him. The past three weeks had been one big chess game between them; that always seemed to end with Cedric nowhere to be found, and a frustrated Octavia.

But the game had ended, Octavia backing Cedric into a checkmate. It would seem that somewhere along the way, the former Hufflepuff had underestimated his opponent. Mentally he kicked himself for allowing it to happen; and hid that behind a mask of indifference. He narrowed his eyes once again, fighting the urge to walk out. At least if he sat through this now, he would need to do this again.

"Not really." Cedric hissed in a tone what would have made Severus proud.

Apparently Octavia had decided to ignore him, for that annoying smirk was still on his face. "The way you'd moan and arch into my touch like a bad taste whore whenever I'd rake my nails down your back."

The room was so silent one could hear a pin drop, as both men glared at each other. The former Hufflepuff had a look of pure death on his face to counter the amusement on his blond counter-part. Both were so still it was questionable if they were even still breathing; treating things as though time were frozen for them. Neither one dared to break the stare, not wanting to give the other the satisfaction of victory. As with everything else they did, this had once again become a game.

Knowing he was still holding the trump card, Octavia was the first to break, a familiar sparkle settling in those tawny, cat-like eyes. Leaning into the other man, he placed both palms boldly on Cedric's thighs. Sitting this close gave Octavia the chance to explore the smells that were unique to the Italian, each one giving him a sense of familiarity. Those scents always reminded Octavia of Autumn, the tang and spice of the change in season, mixed with that crisp feeling of the upcoming winter. He drank it in almost greedily, making his head start to spin.

While Cedric's body was tense and his muscles tight, he did not pull away from the blonde's touch. And that fact alone made him sick to his stomach. He wanted to pull away, put as much distance between them as possible. The anger that radiated from him had not softened in the slightest. It still pulsed through his veins like fire; the virtual daggers clear in those crystal green eyes.

"I know you know exactly what I'm talking about." Octavia whispered, breaking the silence between them. "Why is it that difficult to admit?"

Cedric did not dare to move. In a sick way, he couldn't move. And not answering would only allow Octavia to continue this scene; something the Italian was going to avoid at all costs.

"Because," answered Cedric, his tone dropping to match that of Octavia's. "By admitting it, I'm acknowledging it even happened. And as far as I'm concerned, that was one big nightmare."

The ego that the blond walked into the office with was quick to deflate with such a comment; Cedric's words wiping the smirk clear from Octavia's features. The twinkle was no more in his eye. Once again, the power had shifted.

"And your lessons?" Questioned Octavia with a hiss, "Were those part of the nightmare?"

This time it was Cedric who smirked, throwing Octavia off balance.

"No," the darker haired man admitted softly, "those were the only good things to come from that."

The other man blinked almost stupidly, trying to figure out what the game was that Cedric was playing. Unsuccessful with that, he released a frustrated sigh; hands moving from Cedric's thighs to begin working the buttons on his own shirt. He moved at the pace of a man with nothing else to do. Cedric arched a curious brow as a strip of well-tanned chest came into his view. He held his comments however, waiting to see what was following such an impressive display.

"I see." Stated Octavia flatly, shrugging the shirt completely from his shoulders; dropping the cloth over the side of the desk onto the floor. The flickering candlelight bounced off the scars that littered across his bare torso, reminding Cedric of the darker side to his life passion. "And these, Cedric? Most of them are from you. I keep them so I can always remember."

"Why would you want to remember a nightmare?" Questioned Cedric softly, forcing himself not to look, and trying to forget.

"Because," answered Octavia, placing two fingers under the other man's chin, forcing him to meet his gaze, "for me, it wasn't a nightmare." Cedric opened his mouth to say something, and Octavia shook his head. "I can't change the way you think, same as you can't change the way I think. And this is the way I think."

Cedric held the other's gaze another moment, before forcing it to drop to the side. He could feel the heat of the blush on his cheeks, and he mentally cursed at this. His blush was reserved for Leah only, and normally only behind closed doors.

"I also think you can do better." Octavia said, letting the grin fall once again onto his features. To prove his point, he reached out and tipped down the picture on the desk. "I've proved this to you once before, and I'll do it again. Trust me on that."

A knock on the door made both men freeze, eyes darting quickly to the origin of the noise. Just like before, the room was silent enough to hear each breath they took. A silent curse left Cedric's lips, and he shook his head. It seemed the bad timing fairy was back to pay him a visit. Matching Octavia's gaze, Cedric cleared his throat gently; an attempt to keep his tone even and cool.

"Yes?"

Taking full advantage of this opportunity, Octavia slipped back into his shirt, hopping down from the desk in the process. By the time Cedric had allowed his guest entrance, he was standing cool as a cucumber by the fire place, hands clasped behind his back.

Michael Corner stepped timidly into the office, feeling his skin prickle under the heavy stares from both men. He carried a large portfolio under one arm, which he was quick to place on the desk; his sharp eyes darting between Octavia and the downcast picture on the desk.

"This just arrived for you, Sir. Professor Snape requested it be delivered immediately to you." The Ravenclaw's voice cracked, thick with his nervousness; and he was doing very little to hide it.

Cedric could feel Octavia's gaze pierce through him, the curiosity burning clear in his eyes. The former Hufflepuff did all that he could to ignore it. "Thank you, Michael. Anything else?"

The boy shook his head and turned from the room, not missing the way Octavia's shirt had been miss-buttoned. He frowned, but did not comment on his departure.

"Are we done here?" Questioned Cedric, his tone back to being cold and distant. His eyes darted to the figure by the fireplace, but nothing more was said.

Octavia understood the meaning, and accepted it with a heavy sigh. "I suppose." Collecting his thoughts he made for the door; pausing with his hand still on the handle. Looking over his shoulder, he let that smirk settle on again. They'd come full circle. "Until Saturday, at least."

The click of a closing door left Cedric sitting in a silent state of shock at Octavia's parting words. He wasn't sure what was effecting him more; the fact that Octavia was willing to stand down to him in sword lessons, or the fact that Snape didn't trust him enough to teach alone. Suddenly having no desire to deal with Hogwarts anymore, he took a quick glance at his watch, then reached for his jacket. Leah should be back from practice soon; and he hadn't had much of a chance to see her today.

Anything to keep his mind occupied.

_Aurthor's Corner:_

Well, that's all that's writen and ready to go, for now! I'm about half-way through the next chapter so hopefully I'll have that up and running sooner then later.

Always my biggest fan LeahElizabeth, thank you so much for the steady reviews! Although, it's not that Michael's awkward around her... He just really has no idea how to deal with her. You must remember, this is Cedric's first actual serious relationship. And given how highly regarded he is around his friends, it's really no wonder none of them quite know how to treat her. However, if it makes you feel better, there's going to be some good quality couple-time spent in chapters yet to come. ~.^

And yes, I already know Octavia's a douche... He's supposed to be that way!


End file.
